The New Girl In Town
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: Here Matt was, minding his own business when SHE decided to come in and start bothering him as if the world would end tomorrow. Fem!Mello MelloXMatt


"Hey , you."

Matt looked up from his game,

"_What_?"

The sight he beheld was a fourteen year old girl, clad in black; a leather tank top that reached he flat tummy, a back pleated miniskirt, black knee socks, and a pair of black and white converse shoes. Her blonde hair was bobbed, and parted to the side.

"_So_," she said, sitting next to him, "I'm new. So be my friend so that I'm not lonely."

She looked over Matt's shoulder, attempting to see the screen.

"What are you playing?" she demanded. Matt rolled his eyes and replied,

"A game."

The girl scowled, leaning further over his shoulder,

"Thanks, Captain obvious."  
He grinned cockily,

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcastic."

"Would you mind?" he demanded, "You're blocking the light and I can't see."

"I will if you tell me your name," the girl teased.

"Matt."

She stuck out her hand, her fingernails painted black with red diagonal stripes,

"Mello."

He raised an eyebrow,

"That's seriously your name?"

Mello shrugged,

"It's the name I gave myself."

Matt rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, _usually_, when people introduce themselves, they use the name that their mother gave them."

She turned away, folding her arms. For one moment, Matt thought he saw a hint of melancholy in her eyes.

"I don't got no mom," she muttered.

"You mean that you don't _have _a mom," Matt corrected, "Were you raised in a cave? Use _real_ grammar."

"Whatever."

An awkward silence hung through the air, and Matt _wanted _to say something, but he feared that if he did, Mello might take it the wrong way and beat him up. So, he went back to his good friends Mario and Luigi.

"Miheel."

"Huh?"

Mello nodded,

"That's the name my mom gave me: Miheel Keheel."

"_Miheel_?" Matt asked, pausing the game and slipping it into his pocket, "What're you, a terrorist?"  
She furrowed her eyebrows, looking hurt,

"No, and what makes you think so?"

"Well, most terrorists are from the Middle East, and your name sounds Arabic."

"I'm not Arabic," she said harshly, "I mean, do I _look_ Arabic? And anyways," she shot him an angry look, "not all people from the Middle East are terrorists."  
"Geez, sorry," he grumbled.

Mello scooted a little closer to Matt,

"So, Matt, if that's your _real _name…"

"It's not."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Mello looked down at her feet,

"Well if it's not Matt, then what is it? Because you know, _usually_ when people introduce themselves, they use the name that their mother gave them."

Matt laughed, and behind her stone façade, Mello blushed at seeing the boy's bright smile as he tossed his auburn-red hair.

"It's Mail; Mail Jeevas."

She scrunched up her eyebrows and bit her lip,

"Mail? No wonder you changed it."

Mello pulled a chocolate bar from her little black tote bag,

"You want some?"

"No."

She looked at him quizzically,

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, whatever."

She unwrapped it, and took a bite, gobbling it down like some sort of a savage animal.

"You're not very girly," Matt observed.

Mello broke a piece of chocolate from the bar, her pupils dilating, and creeping Matt out just a little bit.

"I can be."

The gamer rolled his eyes, "No you can't."

"You've know me for what, _ten minutes_, and you're judging me."

Matt snorted,

"I'm not judging, just observing."

She leaned back on her hands for support, and Matt couldn't help but look at her stomach…I mean hey, he _was_ a teenaged boy, after all.

"Are you staring at me?" Mello asked, scrunching her eyebrows again.

"N-no," Matt stuttered, blushing a little.

Mello raised her eyebrows,

"Don't lie to me, Jeevas, I can feel your eyes burning into me."

"What, you don't like getting attention?"

"Not when you're raping me with your eyes."

"I wasn't"-

"Look," Mello said, leaning closer so that she was almost sitting on Matt, "If you wanted me, you could've just asked."

His eyes grew wide,

"Wa-Wanted you for what?"

Her lips softly brushed his and her arms slid around his neck.

First kiss.

Matt was a little surprised at to find Mello's feminine side. She was submissive.

She let Matt touch her hair, and lead her through gentle-becoming-aggressive kisses.

After what seemed like ages in heaven, he jerked away from him, both of them blushing profusely.

"That's enough," she muttered.

Matt smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You have any more of that chocolate left?"

(A/N: Dawww, ain't it cute? I don't own Matt, Mello, or Fem!Mello. I guess I just wanted to try something new. I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this ages ago, and just found it!

~Ricey)


End file.
